Dynasty Warriors: Gan Ning's Gym 2: Another Day
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: Complete! Sequel to the original fic. A month has passed since Gan Ning opened his new fitness center for all of the Dynasty Warriors to use. Now that he has expanded his gym, Gan Ning is faced with even more ridiculous events! Rated T for mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Gan Ning's Gym 2: Another Day**

**By**: Master Jin Sonata

**Genre**: Humor

**Written**: August 2007

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Koei or its expanded workout facilities.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Morning Block**

**7:00 a.m.**

Gan Ning yawns as he walks down the road toward his gym.

"**Man, thanks to old man Huang Zhong and his new overnight program, I only get three hours of sleep every night!"** he grumbles as he stops at the front entrance of his gym.

As Gan Ning searches for his keys, he heard a familiar sound from behind him. He spun around and stared wide-eyed as dozens upon dozens of officers and soldiers came stampeding toward the entrance.

"**HOLD ON THERE!!!"** Gan Ning yells to the flurry of customers. The customers all stopped just inches from colliding with Gan Ning. **"Let me get the door open first!"**

Finally finding the right key, the pirate unlocked the doors to his gym and opens them.

"**There, now you can come---WHOAAA!!!"** Gan Ning says, before his is trampled once again by the crowd.

"**Note to self…buy body armor when opening my fitness center…"** Gan Ning says dizzily, before flopping back down onto the ground in a daze.

**8:15 a.m.**

After taking some time to heal from being ran over at the entrance, Gan Ning follows his new morning routine of getting an ice-cold energy drink. Sitting at the counter in the Juice Bar, he calls upon the bartender.

Lu Bu was now working here since Gan Ning fired Xu Zhu.

"**Yeah? Whaddaya want?"** Lu Bu says as he steps into view.

"**I'll take the usual,"** Gan Ning said.

"**Just a moment…"** Lu Bu said, going to the back room to get his drink. Minutes later, Lu Bu returns with the beverage. **"Here."**

Gan Ning takes the cup and downs it in seconds.

"**Ah…now that's good stuff!"** the pirate sighs with satisfaction.

"**That'll be 450 gold pieces,"** Lu Bu says.

"**450?!?! You keep raising the prices every week! What's the deal?"** Gan Ning said, raising an eyebrow.

"**Because its not easy drawing out mineral water for your drinks!"** Lu Bu said.

"**Just what is it made of exactly?"** Gan Ning questioned.

Lu Bu turns around and opens the sliding door behind him, revealing Pang De sweating furiously as he ran on a treadmill. Pang De turns and looks at Gan Ning.

"**The people here get nutritious drinks from Pang De's sweat!"** Pang De said, giving the pirate a thumbs-up as he ran.

Gan Ning's eyes flew open and had a 'WTF' look on his face. He then proceeded to run haphazardly out of the Juice Bar to go throw-up in the toilet.

**8:49 a.m.**

After that disgusting ordeal, Gan heads toward the Weight Room. There, he saw Zhuge Liang trying to help his rival Sima Yi with his workout.

"**Hey, Zhuge Liang! I see you're helping your buddy use the bench press machine!"** Gan Ning said, walking over to the two.

"**For your information, I was about to do thirty lifts on this thing when Zhuge Liang got in my way!"** Sima Yi shot back.

"**Oh really? Then tell me, Sima Yi, why where your clothes completely drenched in sweat when you tried to lift up the one-pound bar earlier?"** Zhuge Liang questioned.

"**Oh just shut-up and lets just get started!"** Sima Yi grumbled as he took the bar that Zhuge Liang had held for him…

**CRASH!!!**

…ultimately landing on top of Sima Yi, causing he and the bar to bounce off of the machine and land on the floor.

"**I'm done with this ridiculous machine. My intellect is too great to be dealing with idiotic exercise equipment. I'll just be your spotter,"** Sima Yi growled angrily to Zhuge Liang.

"**Thanks for the offer, but unlike you, I don't require someone to help me with my lifting,"** Zhuge Liang said with a wry smile.

**RIIIIP!!!**

Zhuge Liang tears off his strategist robe, revealing his muscular body that would rival that of a veteran weightlifter. Sima Yi nearly faints upon seeing this. Gan Ning shuddered from the sight.

"**Well, you two don't overdo it, ya hear?"** Gan Ning says as he excuses himself from the area.

Heading deeper into the room, he spots Zhang Jiao doing something weird with a barbell.

"**Hey Zhang Jiao, whatcha doing with my barbell?"** Gan Ning asked the Yellow Turban zealot.

"**I am calling upon the power of heaven to manipulate this unholy piece of iron!"** Zhang Jiao said to Gan Ning, still levitating the barbell as he talked.

"**Well heaven ain't gonna help ya build any muscles at this rate. You gotta lift them with your own arms, not magic!" **Gan Ning explained.

"**But…that sounds like work!"** Zhang Jiao said.

"**Well duh! Here, let's start by putting down that barbell,"** Gan Ning says as he attempted to reach for the barbell, but Zhang Jiao moved away.

"**Fool! You mustn't interfere with my divine magic powers!"** Zhang Jiao protested.

**"Like I care!"** Gan Ning said, rushing up to Zhang Jiao and began tickling him.

"**WAHAHA..NO, STOP WITH THE TICKLING!!!!! WAHAHA!!! YOU'RE GONNA…WAHAHA…MAKE ME…"**

**CRUUUUNCH!!!!!**

Due to the ticking, Zhang Jiao loses control of the barbell, ultimately falling and landing on his foot.

"**GAAAAAHHHH!!!"** Zhang Jiao yelled, hopping around the room holding his injured foot, eventually tripping and falling over a rack of weights in the end.

Gan Ning looks around quickly leaves the area before someone notices.

**10:01 a.m.**

Along the way toward his office to do some membership paperwork, Gan Ning walks past a corridor, where he notices Dong Zhuo doing something suspicious.

"**What the…what's he doing?"** Gan Ning says, stopping to go investigate.

As Gan Ning got closer, Dong Zhuo fails to notice the pirate coming up toward him. Dong Zhuo was too busy peeking inside a door.

"**Heheh, that's right…turn around and show me some buns!!!"** Dong Zhuo drooled as he kept his eyes fixated at what was going on inside.

That's when Gan Ning notices that it was the Women's Locker Room Dong Zhuo was peeping into.

"**H-hey you pervert! Whaddaya think you're doing looking into the Lady's Locker Room, huh? Get outta here!!!"** Gan Ning said, shoving the overweight tyrant out of the way.

**SLAM!!!**

At the exact same time, Diao Chan slammed the doors open.

"**Aha! So you were the one watching us get dressed! I knew I heard something out here!!!"** Diao Chan accused Gan Ning.

"**Hey lady, you got it all wrong! It wasn't me, it was him!"** Gan Ning said as he turned and pointed to Dong Zhuo, only to realize that Dong Zhuo had ran his fat-ass out of the area.

"**Pervert!!!"** Diao Chan yelled, slapping Gan Ning upside the head, followed with a kick to the face with her high-heels.

"**That's gotta hurt!"** Zhang Fei said as he walked by the now dazed Gan Ning.

**_End of Chapter 1_**

_What do you think so far? Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Afternoon Block**

**12:13 p.m.**

After a trip to the infirmary from the kicks he got from Diao Chan, Gan Ning was ready to head out and continues his rounds of checking up on everyone around his gym.

Gan Ning decides to go to Fitness and Conditioning sector of his gym.

Inside one of the rooms he spots Pang Tong and Zuo Ci in the middle of some meditating training. Both men sat still on the ground and concentrated their energies. Soon after, both men began floating upward, levitating just inches off the ground.

**"Hey now, that's pretty cool!"** Gan Ning says, entering the room. "**Say, think you guys can teach me to do that?"**

Both men look up at Gan Ning, still levitating in the air.

**"Hmm…I don't know…it takes a lot of energy and concentration to perform this feat,"** Pang Tong said doubtingly, scratching his chin.

**"Now now, Pang Tong, we should let him try at least once,"** Zuo Ci said.

**"Awesome! Now, what do I do?"** Gan Ning says, walking over and sitting down next to the two, legs crossed.

**"First, free your mind and rest will follow,"** Zuo Ci says.

**"Uh…what?"** Gan Ning says, scratching his head.

**"What he means is to clear your mind of all thoughts and focus your energies around you to propel yourself off of the ground,"** Pang Tong explains.

**"Um…okay!"** Gan Ning said, closing his eyes.

The pirate struggled for a while to do what the two instructed him to do.

**"It ain't…working!!!"** Gan Ning said in a strained voice.

**"Do not give up. You are almost there…"** Zuo Ci said.

Gan Ning was beginning to sweat from all the effort he was putting into this exercise, but it paid off as he shakily began to float off of the ground.

**"See? You're doing it!"** Pang Tong says.

Gan Ning opens his eyes and peeks below him.

**"Well yeah, but I want to go a lot higher than this!"** Gan Ning says, returning to his concentration.

Gan Ning was now turning beet-red as he started exerting himself furiously to gather up all of his energies.

**"Easy now, you don't want to overdo it, or you might…"** Zuo Ci warned.

**CRASH!!!**

Gan Ning had concentrated too much energy, causing him to shoot up straight toward the ceiling and crash into it before falling back down onto the floor with a thud.

**"…overdo it…"** Zuo Ci states, as he and Pang Tong stare at the now unconscious Gan Ning.

**2:29 p.m.**

Gan Ning woke up two hours later and made his way out of the meditation room.

**"Ow…why does my head hurt?"** the pirate asks himself as he made his way down the hall toward another room.

Along the way he stops at an open door and peeks inside, where an aerobics class led by Meng Huo was taking place. Dance music played as the Nanman king moved to the music.

**"Move your body! I wanna see you people sweat that flub off of your bodies!!!"** Meng Huo said to his class.

What caught Gan Ning's immediate attention was not the exercisers in particular, but Meng Huo himself, who was wearing a speedo several sizes too small, which showed his hairy, jiggling fat ass as he moved to the beat.

Gan Ning almost puked as he saw this horrendous sight and ran off toward the nearest bathroom.

**3:10 p.m.**

After spending some more time in the bathroom Gan Ning left and heads for the end of the hall, where Zhu Rong and Wei Yan taught Break Dancing. The pirate entered the room to see what was going on.

**"Alright class, me and Wei Yan are gonna show ya how to dance!"** Zhu Rong said as she and Wei Yan got into position.

Behind them were Sun Ce and Sun Quan, who then popped a CD into a boom box and began to play hip-hop music as they began rapping.

**"Hey! Listen ya'll! The Sun Brothers in da house!!!**

**Yo yo! You wanna learn how to dance like top girl? Here's how!**

**It's Zhu Rong and Wei Yan, and the house!**

**You gotta move to the rhythm yeah move to the beat!**

**You gotta get on the floor and move yo feet!**

**Now spin around like top that's the way to go!**

**This is break dancing, homies, no need to go slow!"**

The singing and dancing continued as Zhu Rong and Wei Yan both performed some pretty amazing stunts as the music went on.

**"Now this is my kind of class!"** Gan Ning said as he tapped his foot and watched the performance.

A little further into the routine, Wei Yan finishes his dance by spinning on his back really fast. Unknown to him was that as he spun, he was moving rather quickly toward where Gan Ning stood.

**"Whoa whoa! Watch where you're dancing! You're gonna hit me if you don't…"** Gan Ning said, slowly backing away from the oncoming Wei Yan.

**TRIP!!!**

Wei Yan collides into Gan Ning and trips him over before the pirate could turn and get away. The music stops and everyone stares at the interrupted mess Gan Ning has made.

**"Damn…what a painful day this is…"** Gan Ning said as he lay there with Wei Yan sitting on top of him.

**End of Chapter 2**

**_Please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Evening Block**

**5:00 p.m.**

It was nearing the evening hours, and the gym-goers' activities showed no sign of winding down. Gan Ning continued his rounds of observing the other Dynasty Warriors to see how they were faring.

Some time later he ended up near the Olympic-sized swimming pool. Through the window he could see Cao Cao and Zhang Liao in the pool having the time of their lives. Gang Ning then heads toward the locker room, changes clothes, and proceeded to jump into the pool as well.

"**Hey guys! Mind if I join in?"** Gan Ning said to the two.

"**Not at all! Me and Lord Cao Cao were about to have a race,"** Zhang Liao responds.

**"Well well, Cao Cao, seems you're not afraid of the water anymore I see,"** Gan Ning said with a grin, playfully splashing some water at Cao Cao.

"**Indeed. This swimming business is not as bad as it seems. Now, let's race,"** Cao Cao responds.

All three men swim to one end of the pool and were ready to start the competition.

"**Ready…set…"** Zhang Liao prepared to announce, until he was interrupted by the loud boasting of Dong Zhuo, who was standing on the diving board above them.

"**Move out of the way you pesky flies! I claim this pool now! Now get ready for a cannonball!!!"** Dong Zhuo announced as he reared his fatass and got a running start to jump off the diving board.

"**Uh oh…"** all three men said simultaneously as they witnessed Dong Zhuo jump into the water and create a giant tidal wave.

"**WOOOOAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!"** Gan Ning, Cao Cao, and Zhang Liao yelled in unison as the water carried all three of them across the pool, ultimately tossing them out of the water and through a window that lead into the lobby.

**CRASH!!!!**

All three men lay on the floor of the lobby in a daze after that mishap.

**6:32 p.m.**

Over an hour had passed since the pool disaster, and Gan Ning, against his own will at this point, decides to see what else was going on throughout his fitness complex.

He ends up in the Tennis Court Sector. There, he sees the Qiao sisters practicing a game of tennis with their husbands Sun Ce and Zhou Yu.

"**Hey guys, playing a little tennis I see,"** Gan Ning says as he approaches them.

"**Oh yeah, we're working up quite a sweat tonight,"** Sun Ce responds, wiping his brow.

"**Say, Mr. Pirate guy, we need a referee for our next match. Wanna be it?"** Xiao Qiao asked.

"**Alright! Let the game begin!"** Gan Ning says as he climbs up onto the elevated judges seat.

They game began immediately afterwards.

Zhou Yu served the first hit. It flies over the net toward Da Qiao, in which she misses as she tried to swing at it.

"**15 Love!"** Gan Ning announced through a megaphone he had picked up.

"**What?!? It was a foul, it hit the white line!!!"** Da Qiao complained.

Sun Ce served next. He hit the ball hard, sending it toward Xiao Qiao this time. Xiao Qiao hits it back over the net toward Zhou Yu, with Zhou Yu missing it completely.

"**30 Love! Negative penalty to the Qiao sisters!"** Gan Ning announces.

"**What the hell?! Who taught you to score a tennis match?"** Da Qiao insisted, both sisters a bit miffed at his call.

"**Read it in Dynasty Illustrated Sports Magazine,"** Gan Ning responded with a shrug.

This time Da Qiao served next. She hits the ball over the net, with Sun Ce hitting it back. Xiao Qiao catches it and whacks it back toward the men. Zhou Yu catches it in time and sends it back over to the girls once again. Xiao Qiao, seeing the ball ready to bounce out of her reach, dives toward it and slams it hard, this time sending the ball zooming straight toward Gan Ning at 100 MPH.

Gan Ning had no time to react as the ball ricocheted off of his head, knocking him off the judge's seat and crashing onto the ground below.

"**Whoops…"** Xiao Qiao said with a nervous laugh.

**8:30 p.m.**

Gan Ning recovered quickly from the tennis ball incident and heads toward the basketball court.

"**Huh…there's no one here!"** Gan Ning said, as he saw no one playing basketball at the moment.

No sooner as Gan Ning turns around to leave, a booming voice calls out his name from behind.

"**Challenge me!!!"** yelled out Lu Bu from out of nowhere.

Gan Ning slowly turns around to see Lu Bu suddenly on the court, wearing a yellow jersey and shorts, dribbling a basketball with his right hand.

"**Lu Bu?! Aren't you supposed to be manning the Juice Bar?"** Gan Ning inquired.

"**I'm on break. Now, can you provide me with a decent challenge?!"** Lu Bu demanded.

"**Okay okay, I'll play you one on one!"** Gan Ning said, ripping of his clothes to reveal his own basketball jersey underneath.

The game started immediately as Lu Bu began charging down the court like a freight train dribbling the ball toward Gann Ning's hoop. At the speed and direction Lu Bu was heading, he would soon collide into Gan Ning, who had no chance to move away in time.

"**Whoa whoa whoa WHOA!!!!!!"** Gan Ning yelled as he tried to get Lu Bu to stop charging at him.

Too late.

All that remained after the collision was Gan Ning's outline through the wall.

**10:11 p.m.**

It was now really late into the night. Gan Ning was ready to call it a day and go home since Huang Zhong took over the night-hours of the gym.

He stops by the indoor Track and Field Arena and sees Huang Zhong doing some stretches.

"**Hey, old man, I'm heading home,"** Gang Ning said as he approached him.

**"Going so soon, youngin'? It's still early! What, you tired already?"** Huang Zhong asked.

"**It's been a long day…"** Gan Ning tried to explain.

"**Nonsense! Youth these days don't know how to stay in shape. Come on and let's have a quick race before you go!"** Huang Zhong offers.

"**A race eh? Now that's something I know I can out do anyone in!"** Gan Ning says with confidence.

Both men step onto the track and line themselves up behind a white line.

"**On the count of three, we run one lap around the track!"** Huang Zhong stated.

"**No problem, this will be over sooner before you know it!"** Gang Ning responds.

"**Okay then…one…two…three!!!"**

**ZIIIIP!!!**

"**I win!"** Huang Zhong announces.

Before Gan Ning could even take off, the dumbfounded pirate looks up at Huang Zhong in question.

"**WHAT THE HELL?!!?"** Gan Ning yells as he looks around the track and sees a trail of dust made by Huang Zhong when he circled the track in under 1.5 seconds.

"**Told ya you were out of shape,"** Huang Zhong says with a cheeky grin.

Gan Ning slumps onto the ground with disbelief.

"**Unbelievable…what a day…"** he moans, before falling out completely with shock and disbelief.

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**The End!**

_How did you like it? Please review!_


End file.
